Harry Potter and the Phantom Menace
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: Harry follows Sirius through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. What they discover on the other side is something neither of them expected. Will the world they arrived in be able to handle these two Wizards?
1. Through the Gate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Star Wars. I only write this for my own enjoyment.

**Authors Notes:** This is written in response to acepro Evolution's Harry Potter / Star Wars Challenge which he was kind enough to send to me via Private Message. The rules of the challenge are as follows:

1. Harry has to be a kind of scoundrel archetype who uses his powers and the technology of the Galaxy to his advantage in his everyday endeavors (whatever they may be).

2. How the story goes is up to you but it has to take place in the era of Episode I through Episode III. It can if it receives good reception later continue into the time frame of Episode's IV through VI.

3. How character relations go is up to you, but no homosexual relationships between Harry and another male character. There are many other candidates for Harry's affection and they include: Padme Amidala, Shaak-Ti, Aayla Secura, Barriss Offee, and lately Ahsoka Tano. This story can have Harry be monogamous, or even a Harem.

4. Personality wise, Harry can be any way you like. However because he is a scoundrel type, he must come off as someone who knows the Galaxy and how to survive in it.

I will endeavor to create a story that fits all of the criteria that acepro Evolution has set forth for the people he has sent this challenge to.

**Prologue: Through the Gate**

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed in horror as his god father was hit in the chest with a stunner and fell through that ominous looking doorway. Without even thinking of the consequences, Harry began sprinting forward and ran straight into the doorway after his godfather himself, the last thing he heard were the screams of horror from every single one of the adult members of the Order who had come to rescue him and his fellow students from this insane Death Eater trap.

It happened all so suddenly, as soon as he stepped into the doorway it was as if a thousand rushing rivers all sounded simultaneously, he also felt as if he had been plunged into a bucket of liquid nitrogen. The next thing he knew it looked as if he were traveling across a bridge of thousands of tiny stars that were moving at an incredible speed. It was highly reminiscent of the appearance of Warp Speed or whatever it was called on that Star Trek show that his Cousin Dudley loved to watch.

And just as suddenly as it had started it stopped as he was launched bodily out of what appeared to be an identical doorway in what appeared to be a grotto in a rather swampy looking location.

It took Harry a few moments to get his bearings, but once he did he noticed that Sirius was standing a few feet away looking at the sky… "Sirius, there you are, come on, we need to go home!" Harry said.

Sirius started and turned around to look at Harry, "Pup? Are you insane? Why did you follow me? We can't go home, we are dead!"

Harry shook his head and said "What are you talking about Sirius? How can we be dead?"

"Harry, listen to me, anyone who goes through that gateway we went through never returns. It's why it is referred to as the Veil of Death." Sirius tried to explain to Harry.

Harry stopped listening after Sirius said that whoever went through the gateway never returned and promptly turned around and looked at the aperture that both Sirius and he had come out of. "Well damn." Harry said. Unlike the aperture that was on Earth, this one did not appear to be active in any way, and it didn't appear to have any obvious means of being activated anywhere near it.

And that was when both Sirius and Harry heard the noise, it sounded like a hundred jet engines converging on them at the same time. Both Harry and Sirius immediately looked skyward, and noticed that a great many something's were entering the atmosphere.

"RUN!" They both said simultaneously, and run they did.

**Chapter 1: The Invasion of Naboo**

After running for a while Sirius turned to Harry and said "What the hell are those things?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure; they look like something straight out of the Science Fiction movies Dudley likes to watch. But that'd be crazy, right?" Harry responded.

"Well seeing as how about 30 minutes ago I thought we were dead, crazy is just as good an answer as I've got for what I am see…" Sirius started to respond, but he was interrupted as he promptly tripped and fell over someone.

"Whya did yousa fall on missa?" the individual that Sirius had fallen over asked.

Sirius began righting himself as Harry stopped running and turned around and looked at who Sirius had tripped over and said "What on earth are you supposed to be?"

"Weesa is no on Earth, weesa is on Naboo and missa m a Gungan." The creature, apparently a Gungan explained in its broken English, or at least Harry assumed it was English that the creature was speaking, but it might simply be a side effect of whatever the Veil had done to him and Sirius that allowed him to speak sort of the same language as this creature.

Suddenly a man came running out of nowhere with one of those behemoth machines following close on his heels, the man saw the three of them standing there talking and screamed "RUN!"

Harry and Sirius didn't need telling, and began hoofing it, however the Gungan creature apparently didn't quite understand what was happening and promptly got bowled over yet again by the man. The man threw the two of them to the ground, seeing that they were about to be run over, Harry and Sirius each dived in opposite directions and both cleared the width of the machine managing to get out of the way of it before it ran them over.

Once the danger had passed Sirius and Harry stood up and looked back to see if the man and the Gungan had survived, they had, the man was now telling the Gungan off, "Are you brainless or just trying to get yourself killed?" the man was saying.

"Missa has a brain" the Gungan responded.

Shrugging Harry said "Excuse me sir, but would you mind telling us where we are, and what those giant machines were? My Godfather and I seem to be a bit displaced."

The man looked at Harry and then at Sirius and said "Okay, you are on the Planet Naboo, those machines were Trade Federation Multi-Troop Transports or MTT's for short. Now what did you mean by you were displaced?"

Sirius took over for Harry, "Well sir, we both kind of fell through a gateway during a pitched battle on our planet that our society refers to as the Veil of Death. It is called that because it was assumed by our society that anyone who fell through that gateway had died. The reason it was assumed this was the case is because no one who went through that gateway was ever known to have returned. This planet of Naboo is what we found on the other side of the Gateway however."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "If you two would stick with me, I may be able to help you out once I am done with my current mission. It all depends on where your home planet is within the Galaxy, and if there is a record of it or not, but we might be able to get you home. That said, this gateway you mentioned sounds to me like a Gree Hyperspace Gate, but I am unsure if that is what it actually was. Now let's get going, I have to find my Padawan."

The four individuals that comprised their group began walking in a direction that to Harry, Sirius and the Gungan, who the group were eventually informed was named Jar Jar Binks, seemed to be completely random. Eventually they came upon yet another individual in those odd brown robes that the first human they came upon wore.

"Obi-wan, there you are." The first man said.

"Yes Master." The second man, Obi-Wan, said. He then looked around and said "You picked up a lot of strays, didn't you Master?"

"Ah, this is Harry, Sirius, and Jar Jar Binks." The man whom Sirius and Harry had learned on their walk was named Qui-Gon Jin. "Harry, Sirius, Jar Jar, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Sirius decided to snark and said "You people have odd names."

Harry however said "I know that name. Obi-Wan Kenobi… it was the name of a character in a trilogy of movies Dudley liked to watch. Star Wars I believe the name of the series was called."

Sirius perked his head up and said "Now that you mention it, I do seem to recall those movies. The second one had just come out the year you were born Harry. Lily was absolutely adamant that we go to the Muggle Cinema and watch the first one when it came out, and even more adamant that we go and watch the second one. They were good movies. And now that you mention it, yeah, there was a character named 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' or at least that was his real name. All the characters just called him Old Ben or Ben. He looked like a 60 or 70 year old Muggle."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were looking at Sirius and Harry as if they had split two heads each. Though Harry had begun to look thoughtful and said "Obi-Wan, do you by chance have a.. oh what were those things called? A Laser Sword? No that isn't it, a Light Blade? No that isn't right… Ah, a Light Saber! That's it."

"Er… yes, I do. Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well Sirius, when I said those things looked like something out of my cousin's Science Fiction Movies, I didn't really think I was speaking literally." Harry said with a harrumph.

That caused Sirius to fall on his back laughing. "You know what Harry? I just realized something. Based on what I remember of those movies, these people know absolutely nothing about the stuff you and I can do, and likely have no resistances to it."

Harry thought about that for a moment or two and then started laughing himself and said "Yeah, your right, the only thing they have that is even remotely close to what we can do is the Force, and that isn't the same thing. Though Sirius, keep in mind I was only a fifth year, I never completed School."

Sirius stopped laughing and looked at Harry saying "No worries there Harry, I received fairly decent scores in school, I can teach you most of what you don't know."

Qui-Gon decided to interrupt, "As interesting as this all is, we have to get going; we need to get to Theed as soon as possible."

Upon hearing that Jar Jar Binks decided to speak up, "Da is onda other side of da planet!"

"Can you tell me the exact name of the location you want us to go to?" Sirius asked.

"The Theed Royal Palace," Qui-Gon said.

"I am going to need the name of the room inside the Palace you want us to go to." Sirius said.

"The Queen's Audience Chamber, Theed Royal Palace," Qui-Gon responded a bit tersely.

"Thank you. Harry would you mind seeing if you could find a tree branch long enough for all of us to grab hold of?" Sirius asked.

"Er… Sirius, you aren't about to make what I think you are about to make, are you?" Harry asked.

"If you are thinking I am about to make a Portkey, then yes, that is exactly what I am about to make." Sirius said.

"God I hate those things. I can never stick the landing." Harry complained as he started looking around the immediate area to see if he could find what Sirius wanted.

"What does he mean he can never stick the landing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That would be telling, and telling would spoil the surprise." Sirius said with a smile.

About five minutes later Harry came back with a suitably long stick that he promptly handed over to Sirius, who then drew a much shorter stick, raised it, and tapped it on the longer stick while saying "Portus, The Queen's Audience Chamber, Theed Royal Palace, Theed, Naboo." When that was done he held it out and said "Okay, everyone please grab hold."

Very reluctantly Harry grabbed hold of the Portkey, confused by what was happening Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan also grabbed hold of the Portkey, not caring one way or the other, Jar Jar Binks put his hand loosely on the Portkey. Once everyone had hold of it, Sirius tapped it with his wand and said "Activate."

Suddenly Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar all felt like they wanted to vomit. They had an intense sense of vertigo and dizziness all at the same time as it felt like their stomachs had been ripped out from under them. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse Sirius said "LET GO!"

"WHAT?" Qui-Gon said in surprise.

"I SAID LET GO!" And to make matters worse, both Harry and Sirius promptly let go of the stick, looking at each other in exasperated confusion, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan decided to do what the crazy people said and both let go.

That left Jar Jar whose head was rattling side to side still holding the stick. He didn't know what to do, as he hadn't really heard anyone say to let go. Suddenly the portkey terminated travel with a resounding CRACKOOM, and Jar Jar landed not too subtly on top of Harry.

"OOOF." Harry said when Jar Jar landed on him, he then looked up at the brown being and said "He didn't let go, did he?"

"Afraid not, Harry." Sirius, who was the only one to land on his feet, said.

It took a few minutes for everyone to get their bearings, but when they did Qui-Gon was the first to say "What was that? How did you get us to Theed in such a short period of time?"

"That was a Portkey, made possible by Magic." Sirius said a little too smugly.

"Magic? I have read up a bit on magic, there are two chief forms of Magic, Sith Sorcery and Alchemy, and the Magic of the Dathomir Witches. Neither is capable of whatever that was." Qui-Gon said.

"Dath-o-whatsit? Sith? Sorcery and Alchemy though I know." Sirius said.

Suddenly the doors to the room they were in banged open and what appeared to be Soldiers stormed in with guns aimed at the group. Harry and Sirius both brandished their wands and generated Protego Shields between the group, meanwhile Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan put their hands up in a placating gesture with Qui-Gon saying "Please, we come in peace, we are the ambassadors that the chancellor sent. Could someone please send for the Queen?"

Sirius and Harry just gawked at the two men while maintaining their defensive shields. Fortunately the soldier who appeared to be in charge said "Of course Master Jedi, we were not expecting you to arrive so… abruptly and unannounced."

"My apologies, our friends here provided us with a rather unconventional method of travel that left us indisposed of means to announce our arrival more appropriately. But this matter is most urgent, please, fetch the Queen." Qui-Gon said.

The Captain of the Guard made a motion with his hand and indicated for one of the guards to go. He then made a different motion and several of the guards left. He then indicated some chairs and said "Please, be at ease, the Queen and her entourage will arrive shortly."

About five minutes later a woman with white face paint and one of the most elaborate and blindingly impractical dresses Harry and Sirius had ever seen, several older men, and a few other women in slightly less gaudy, yet still impractical dresses walked into the room and took seats in the room. Upon the woman with white face paints arrival Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Guard Captain all stood. Harry shrugged, figuring this was the Queen they were talking about and also stood. Sirius didn't seeing Harry's actions did so as well.

Once the Queen was seated in her throne, everyone else sat down. It was then Qui-Gon who spoke first, "I am sorry your Majesty for arriving in the manner that we did, but the situation is most dire. The Trade Federation has landed an invasion force. They had the force land on the other side of the planet to avoid detection. Even now they are on their way to the capital. I would advise evacuating as many people from the capital as possible, while simultaneously getting your highness to Coruscant with all due haste. It is no longer safe on Naboo for you."

The Queen looked thoughtful for a few moments and then glanced over at one of the old men in askance; he nodded his head in agreement. The Queen then gave the most imperceptible of glances at one of the other girls in the room, it appeared that no one had noticed the glance, but Harry did, he also noticed that the girl in question gave only the barest of nods back to the Queen. She then looked back and said in a voice that would make Blood Purists the world over proud for its haughtiness "Very well, We shall do as you ask. Captain, you shall see to the evacuation of the people of the city. You will also assign a small detail of your best men to serve on Our flagship. Our immediate entourage and We shall accompany the Jedi to Coruscant immediately after the ship is made ready."

"Yes your majesty!" The captain said as he stood and left to get everything ready.

"In the meantime Master Jedi, would you please introduce to Us the people who arrived with you?" The Queen asked.

"Certainly your Majesty, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Gungan is called Jar Jar Binks. The older of the two individuals in odd clothing is named Sirius Black, and the younger of the two individuals is named Harry Potter." Qui-Gon said.

"Sirius Black and Harry Potter? Those are rather unusual names. From where do you hail?" the Queen asked.

"We thought much the same thing when we first met Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar. As for where we hail from, honestly I am not sure how I can even begin to explain that. I would have said we hailed from Great Britain if asked that on our own home Planet. But being asked that question on an entirely different planet? Let's see, some different names for our planet? Earth is the most commonly accepted one of course, then there is Dharti, La Tierra, Erde, Jord, De Aarde, Prithvi, Zemlia, Gaia, Terra and that is just a handful of the many languages on our own planet." Sirius said.

Harry decided to add a point, "In fact, if what I recall about this galaxy based on that show we have both seen is true Sirius, it is entirely possible that the names that we know of for our planet may not have actually been created yet."

Sirius looked at Harry for a moment and said "What do you mean 'yet'?"

"Sirius, think back to the opening credits of Star Wars. What is the first thing that you see in the opening credits right after the taglines announcing what companies are responsible for making the movie?" Harry explained calmly.

Sirius thought hard for a few minutes, it had been a long time… that was it, "A long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away." Sirius said while rapidly paling. "You don't think?"

"That's exactly what I think Sirius." Harry said with a sad grin on his face.

"If we ever get back to Earth, first thing I do is to march down to the Department of Mysteries and hit that bloody Veil with Fiendfyre." Sirius griped.

"What's Fiendfyre?" Harry asked.

"Basic cursed fire. Destroys everything in its path right down to its most basic building blocks, even eradicates the magical essence of an enchanted object. It's one of the few effective ways to truly destroy something irrevocably. The other methods include Basilisk Venom and Dragon Fire." Sirius explained.

Harry gave an ahh sound, while the Queen was looking between the two of them like they were mad, meanwhile Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sharing looks of extreme fear at the idea that these two people had access to a form of magic that could destroy something so completely. Qui-Gon decided to say "Before you go casting something like that, I think it might be a good idea to get you two to the Jedi Temple and see if you might actually be using the Force. Some Force Powers have a corrupting influence on the person using them."

Sirius shrugged while Harry said "So does some magic, but I don't think the type Sirius was describing was one of them."

"Nah, the only magic that would corrupt the user in the manner he is talking about are the magic's that require emotions to cast. Two of the three Unforgivables being prime examples, the Killing Curse actually requires you to hate a person sufficiently to want them dead at a raw emotional level. The Cruciatus Curse requires you to actually enjoy activating a person's every single nerve cell and stimulating it in a manner that causes agonizing pain. Other than that the only corrupting spells would be those that directly influence the soul, and they are only corrupting for the person whose soul you are influencing." Sirius said with a bit of a shrug.

At about this time a Guard walked in and said "My Queen, your ship is ready."

"Well, as refreshing as that conversation is, shall we adjourn to the ship and make our way to Coruscant?" the Queen asked.

Everyone nodded and the Queen led the way to the launch bay.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the group was in the upper atmosphere. Harry was in the cockpit with the pilots and Obi-Wan, when suddenly something began opening fire on their ship.<p>

"Well this is pleasant. Can we outfly them?" Obi-wan asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem." The Pilot said.

Just then a loud and ominous sound was heard, the Pilot said "crap, they just took out the hyperdrive. Hopefully the R2-units can fix it. I am deploying them now."

Harry was getting perturbed and raised his wand saying "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a large stag burst forth from the wand, and Harry directed it towards the ship that was firing at them, a few seconds later the firing stopped. Harry decided to maintain the magic in the Patronus for a while yet.

"What the heck was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A Patronus, concentrated happy thoughts basically, not much more than a distraction, but either you or Qui-Gon mentioned that the Trade Federation made heavy use of Droids, something that is rather peculiar about magic, but if it interacts with technology it kind of causes it to short circuit, which is why I had the Patronus go through the window instead of the walls. I wasn't as specific with the Trade Federation ship. And right now that Patronus is running around all willy nilly on their ship frying whatever systems it comes across." Harry said with a bit of a shrug.

"That is absolutely brilliant." Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks for that kid, that's giving our R2-units time enough to repair the hyperdrive."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and the ship made it into Hyperdrive. The Pilot turned around and said "Sir Jedi, I regret to inform you that the Hyperdrive was damaged more than the R2-Units were able to repair. We won't be able to make it all the way to Coruscant. The best I was able to do was plot a course for Tatooine."<p>

"Wait, I know that name too. That's the planet that the first of those three movies started on. It's a freaking huge desert." Harry said.

"Yes. And it's controlled by the Hutts. Not the sort of place you want to take the Queen of Naboo. Unfortunately it doesn't appear we have much of a choice in the matter. I shall go inform her majesty about this development. Harry would you like to join me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nah, think I am going to have me a look around the ship." Harry said, and off he walked.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Okay, think I am going to end the first chapter here. Hope you all like the story. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing that I wasn't really planning but thought "hey what the heck?"

I don't know when I will get the next chapter of this up, as I haven't written anything more than this first chapter as of yet. I plan to do each of the movies as a separate story, and I will be doing the Clone Wars TV Series as a collection of Short Stories that may or may not follow the plot of the Clone Wars TV Show. As always, please leave constructive criticism and reviews. I will ignore anything that isn't constructive.


	2. Tatooine, part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Star Wars. I only write this for my own enjoyment.

**Authors Notes: **I normally don't like posting my replies in my stories but I had to in this case because Raven Marcus decided to turn off his private message feature on this site…

**Raven Marcus**: the year is currently 32 Before the Battle of Yevon (BBY); that means Aayla is currently 16 years of age. Sirius is 36 years old. Witches and Wizards reach the age of majority at 17 years in Britain. I don't think Sirius is going to get romantically involved with someone who is not only 20 years his junior, but who is also what he considers "Jailbait". And don't even try to claim that if it was okay for Remus and Dora than it is okay for Sirius and Aayla. Both Remus and Dora were over the age of majority when they got involved with each other, and there was only 13 years difference between them. When Dora was 17 years old, Remus was only 30, now while that may seem bad from the point of view of a person living in the United States, in Great Britain it's not all that odd. But still, getting into a romantic relationship with someone considered below the Age of Majority in the society you were raised in is still kind of bad. And I was unable to find any Wizengamot ruling or law on the Harry Potter Wiki that even begins to suggest that the minimum marriageable age in Wizarding Britain is 14 the way that some Fanfiction Authors like to claim.

**Chapter 2: Tatooine, Pt. 1**

Harry entered the ships cantina so that he could get a bite to eat. The first thing he noticed however was that one of the girls that had accompanied the Queen was sitting in a corner reading from what looked like a really advanced form of handheld computer terminal. Giving this girl a scrutinizing look he realized that it was the same girl that the Queen had looked at back in the Palace when deciding her course of action. Deciding his course of action really quickly, and taking a quick look around to make sure no one else was in the cantina, he made his way over to the table that the girl was sitting at.

She didn't appear to notice him walk up, so when he arrived he said "So is there any particular reason the Queen of Naboo defers to the judgment of one of her ladies in waiting when making an important decision?"

The girl started and looked up at him. Harry, having spent several months getting his head pounded in by Severus Snape and not managing to develop any Occlumency Skills, had however managed to develop a basic amount of skill at Legilimency. He used that skill now to be able to sense the emotions coming off of this girl, and what he got was telling, surprise and fear being the two foremost in her mind. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just curious." He said.

She calmed down and said, "I am sorry, but the information you request is a national secret of Naboo."

Harry felt her emotions again, and felt something akin to honesty but tinged with a layer of regret. He put the actions of the Queen back on Naboo, together with the words this girl had just spoken, and the emotions that he was receiving and exclaimed "No way! She isn't the Queen! You are!" he actually laughed when he realized it.

The girl in front of him frowned and said "Shush, can you keep it down? No one is supposed to know."

Harry attempted to calm himself and said "Yeah, sure. It just surprised me when I figured it out."

"How did you figure it out anyway?" the girl asked.

Harry shrugged and said "You remember how Sirius and I were talking about our abilities back on Naboo?" The girl nodded so Harry continued "Well one of mine is the ability to passively sense the emotions of other people. I also happened to notice when the 'queen' almost imperceptibly looked in your direction, and you just as almost imperceptibly nodded your head in ascent. It's really the little things that led me to making the discovery."

"Yes, well keep that knowledge to yourself would you?" the girl said with one of the cutest frowns Harry had ever seen, the only frown that registered as being cuter in Harry's book was Hermione's. 'Wait, where did that thought come from?'

"Yeah… though I really do wish we had the ingredients for Polyjuice Potion right now, that would make all that gaudy make up she wore pointless." Harry said.

"What is Polyjuice Potion?" the girl asked.

"It's the single most foul tasting potion in existence, but it has the ability to transform the drinker into the exact physical likeness of someone else, all that is needed other than the ingredients necessary to craft the potion is a single strand of hair from the person that the drinker wishes to take the form of." Harry explained, he then paused and said "Unfortunately the ingredients were quite rare on my home planet, and I imagine they will be next to impossible to find in this Galaxy, if they even exist at all."

"Yes, that potion does sound useful, though the gaudy make up as you put it, is traditional for the Queen of Naboo to wear. Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Padme Amidala, I am the actual Queen of Naboo; it is a pleasure to meet you." Padme said.

Harry lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles in a rather old fashioned style and said "I'm charmed my lady."

Padme actually giggled at his antics which caused Harry to ask "Are Queens allowed too giggle?"

Padme promptly pulled her hand out of his, and used it to smack him on the arm while rolling her eyes and said, "If I say I can giggle, I can giggle! And I say I can giggle."

"Well okay then." Was all the comeback Harry could think of for that statement.

Harry then thought for a few minutes while looking at Padme curiously and finally asked "Padme, how old are you?"

That caused her to squeak out a "What?"

"I meant no offense, I just meant that you don't look like you are that much older than I am, and I am only fifteen years old, nearly sixteen. And I find it odd that someone my own age is already a Queen. I mean I know a thing like that used to happen in my own world's antiquated history, but even then it was an unusual occurrence." Harry explained.

"Oh, I'm fourteen. I was only elected to be Queen of Naboo this year, prior to that I was entitled 'The Princess of Theed,' which is a lesser noble title than Queen." Padme explained.

"And is it common on Naboo for fourteen year olds to be elected to the position of Queen?" Harry enquired.

"Well, it isn't uncommon, but there have been older individuals elected as Monarch of Naboo. There have also been male Monarch's, King's if you will." Padme explained.

Harry nodded, and then he said "Something I am not understanding though, if this is an elected position, why is it called King or Queen, why not President or Prime Minister or something similar?"

"It has to do with the origin of the system, several centuries ago the Naboo people nominated a single woman to be their undisputed leader, they asked her to be their Queen, but she refused to establish a hereditary system. Eventually such a system did evolve on the planet, however fairly recently it was absolved and the original election based system was reinstituted." Padme explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." Harry said.

Suddenly one of the other handmaidens walked in and said "Padme, the Queen is looking for you."

"Thank you. I will be right there." Padme said, she then turned to Harry and said "If you will excuse me, duty calls."

"Of course my lady," Harry said with a mock salute and bow which caused Padme to giggle some more.

* * *

><p>It was some time later that the ship arrived at the planet of Tatooine.<p>

"I think I am going to stay here Pup. I am going to try to recall the method your Father and I used to become Animagi. While the potion method that people like Professor McGonagall use is a lot easier in the long run, our method if I am remembering things correctly allowed us to make the transformation without the need for the potion. I just can't quite remember the exact method that we used. So it may take me a while to recall the method. But once I do, I am going to teach you to become an Animagus, no reason not to now, huh?" Sirius said to Harry near the disembarkment platform.

"Yeah, being an Animagi might actually come in handy." Harry said.

"Good, now you hurry on along. I am sure there are all sorts of useful things you can do for Mister Jin out there with your magic." Sirius said, pushing him towards the gangplank.

Harry looked back at Sirius and said "I don't think that is the proper way to refer to him, or at least it doesn't sound right at any rate."

Sirius shrugged and said "What do I know? I'm not Asian."

Harry goggled at Sirius and said "And he is?"

"He may not be, but his name certainly is." Sirius said with a chuckle.

Harry nodded and said "Yeah, I suppose your right." And with that he left the ship.

Catching up to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and the Droid known as R2-D2 wasn't all that much of a problem. Interestingly as soon as he caught up to them he heard someone shouting for them to wait up. Qui-Gon turned around and looked at the man who was calling out to them with some mild curiousity.

Interestingly, Harry noted that it was one of the Guards and Padme, the real Queen who had followed them out here, she looked at him and gave him a wink, and off of her he could sense the emotion of severe amusement about whatever was about to happen.

The Guard Captain spoke to Qui-Gon saying "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you." Upon hearing this Harry gave Padme a curious look.

Qui-Gon however said "No more commands from Her Highness today Captain. The Spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

The Captain however countered by saying "The Queen wishes it, she is curious about the planet."

Qui-Gon sighed and said "This is not a good idea, stay close to me, you too Harry."

As soon as both he and Jar Jar had turned around Harry shot Padme a look that clearly said "What the Hell?"

She just smirked in response and moved to follow Qui-Gon. Harry threw his arms up in the air and also moved to follow Qui-Gon. R2-D2 who had noticed that interaction just beeped and bopped in a rough analogue to laughter.

* * *

><p>Thanks to the Pilot landing them only on the outskirts of the town, it didn't take them a particularly long time to arrive in the town known as Mos Espa. Honestly, the town didn't look all that different from the one that had been in the first Star Wars Movie, Mos Eisley if Harry remembered its name correctly. Harry also vividly remembered the scene in that movie where Old Ben had been forced to cut that alien's arm off with his lightsaber. Harry seriously hoped he could skip out on having to encounter the more wretched hive of scum and villainy aspects of this particular planet.<p>

And of course then there was Jar Jar's near incessant complaining that Harry had to get used to.

It was about this time that Qui-Gon said "We will try one of the smaller dealers," and led the group over to a small out of the way shop. Once they arrived they were greeted in a strange language by a little blue bug of some sort.

Qui-Gon began the negotiations with the Alien, causing the Alien to call for some boy. When the boy came in the Alien asked something of the boy to which the boy responded in that same strange language. The Alien then said "Let me take you out back, we will find you what you need." And he led Qui-Gon out the back of the shop with R2-D2 following along. Harry decided to play it cautious and casually positioned himself just inside the door, where he could hear both what was going on outside the shop and what was going on inside the shop.

However his attention was suddenly caught by the conversation that began inside the store. The young boy had suddenly asked Padme "Are you an Angel?" which caught both her attention and Harry's as well.

She confusedly asked "What?"

The boy responded with "An Angel, I heard that Deep Space Pirates talk about them, they're the most beautiful creatures in the whole universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

During the kids entire speech Padme had walked up closer to him, Harry had been analyzing this kids emotions as he could actually see into the kid's eyes from where he was standing, and he didn't like what he was sensing. How on earth was a kid who looked like he couldn't possibly have entered puberty yet capable of the emotion of Lust? And was that sexual arousal he was sensing? No, this wasn't a good combination of emotions in someone so young. That kind of a combination of emotions in a kid that young would lead to a psychological imprint.

"Padme, step away from that kid." Harry said withdrawing his wand from where he had it hidden.

"What? Why?" Padme asked.

"Padme, you remember what I was telling you on the ship about my particular talent?" Harry calmly asked, walking steadily towards the kid.

She was looking at him with something like suspicion in her eyes, "Yes, but what does that have to do with this kid?"

"Well I am noticing things about this kid that don't make a whole heck of a lot of sense for someone who looks as young as he does." Harry said, noticing that the kid had no developed a noticeable frown, but his attention too was focused on Harry at this point, and Harry could now sense hatred, directed at himself coming from the young boy, such strong, strong hatred. Suddenly Harry had no real choice, "LEGILIMENS!" Harry cast on the boy.

The boy's body stiffened under the mental assault, but Harry managed to get into his mind with no effort whatsoever. He found that the boy was 10 years of age. He was named Anakin Skywalker. He also discovered that the boy was a slave along with his mother who was his only parent. So a strong maternal bonding influence, with no paternal influences. There was something else, though the boy wasn't consciously aware of the fact; he had what the people of this galaxy called Force Sensitivity. Which meant that he was a candidate for the Jedi Order; however there was something niggling at the back of Harry's mind and he couldn't quite place his finger on it…

Harry canceled the Legilimens probe, and that was when it hit him in the beats of an all too famous March. "NO! No, no, no, no! I should kill this kid right here and now! It would save this Galaxy a whole lot of headaches." Harry exclaimed.

Padme paled at the thought of murdering a defenseless kid and said "Harry? What are you talking about?"

Harry whipped around to look at Padme and immediately pointed his wand at Padme and said "Muffliato" he then looked at Anakin who was now sticking a finger in his ear trying to get whatever it was that was causing the buzzing in his ear to stop. Harry then looked over to Jar Jar, and was surprised to see that he didn't appear to be in the remotest bit affected by the spell. "Huh, guess it doesn't work on Non-Humans. I will have to keep that in mind."

Padme looked at Harry confused and said "What doesn't work? And what were you saying about you should kill that poor boy?"

"I cast a simple charm that would render our conversation impossible to be overheard by others. Apparently it doesn't work on Gungans, which means it probably wouldn't work on other people of non-human origin as well. As for what I meant, I am not sure when it will happen, but that young man over there is Anakin Skywalker. He will someday also be known as Darth Vader. Darth Vader will be the man who is chiefly responsible for a purging of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and the near extinction of the Jedi themselves. He will work for a man who calls himself Emperor Palpatine." Harry explained.

Padme said "What? No! Senator Palpatine is a friend of mine, and an ally of the Jedi Order, he would never condone such a thing as that."

"Padme, if what I remember of those movies are correct, this Palpatine fellow is playing the long game. He doesn't care how long it takes for his plans to come to fruition, so long as they DO come to fruition. And when that happens, the Galaxy will be crushed under his heel. There is war coming to this Galaxy, and it will not be pleasant for anyone here, and I intend to stop it if at all possible." Harry explained.

"Harry, what you are saying is kind of hard to believe. I have known Palpatine my whole life. He is a kind and honorable man. I just can't see him doing the things you are describing. Just as I can't see Anakin here doing those horrible things you are describing. He's just a kid Harry, please don't hurt him." Padme pleaded with growing anxiety.

"I said I should kill him, not that I would. The problem is, killing this kid also dooms the Galaxy just as much as it saves the Galaxy." Harry said with a sigh of frustration.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"Because Anakin Skywalker is the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa; Leia is a leader in an organization called the Rebel Alliance and fights against the Galactic Empire. She is also an adopted Princess of the Planet Alderaan. Luke on the other hand is a no body; Raised on a no name planet in the middle of nowhere. However, he becomes a Jedi trained under Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda, and eventually confronts and defeats Darth Vader in a battle that manages to convince Darth Vader to sacrifice himself to kill Emperor Palpatine." Harry explained.

"Your serious about this aren't you?" Padme asked.

"Padme, I have now met two different individuals who have the exact same name as characters in a movie that up until a few hours ago I had believed to be nothing more than a work of fiction, I am currently standing on a planet that has the same name as a planet that was depicted in the same work of fiction. Both this planet and the depiction in the work of fiction look pretty darn near identical. The fact is, no one on my planet actually really truly believes faster than light speed travel is even remotely possible. So for me to be standing on a world that shares the same name as something I saw in a work of fiction? I stopped joking around about these kinds of things the instant I was introduced to Obi Wan Kenobi and he confirmed he had a Lightsaber truthfully.

"Right now I am 99% certain that George Lucas was some sort of Prophet or something. Not sure if it was a Post-Cognitive or Pre-Cognitive prediction he made though. It all kind of depends on if that Gate we traveled through sent us forward, or backward in time, but regardless of which it did, he was still probably a prophet of one sort or another." Harry explained. He stopped speaking for a few minutes with a dawning sense of horror appearing on his face…

"Harry? Harry what is it?" Padme asked.

Harry collected himself and said, "Back on my homeworld, Sirius and I were involved in a war that isn't too much unlike the one I was just describing to you that is supposed to be coming to this Galaxy in a few years, however on a vastly smaller scale. Anyways, there was this prophecy that was made about me, I don't even know what it said, but whatever it said it was about me and an individual identified only as The Dark Lord, I assume this was Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, but I can't be entirely certain. But now that I am here, Voldemort is probably going to end up unopposed in the long run, which means all my friends and family back home save for Sirius are probably in for long and painful deaths." Harry actually broke down and started crying at this point.

That was enough for the young man, Anakin, he promptly got up and walked over to Padme and tugged on the hem of her shirt and said "What have you two been talking about? I couldn't hear you?"

Padme looked at the kid, before glancing at Harry, who simply waved his wand saying "Finite."

"I'm sorry; we had some grown up stuff to discuss." Padme said.

"You aren't that much older than me, it couldn't have been all that grown up. And why did he say he should kill me?" Anakin asked.

"Never you mind that, he realizes his words were in poor taste and regrets them, don't you Harry?" Padme asked.

Harry looked up and said in a choked voice "Y-ya, sure."

It was about this time that Qui-Gon, R2-D2, and the little blue Alien came back in, Qui-Gon immediately said "Come on, we're leaving."

Harry looked at him and said "What why?"

Qui-Gon paused, took a few deep breaths turned and looked at Harry and said "They don't take Republic Credits."

Harry actually burst out laughing and said "I could have told you that if you had asked."

He then looked at the little blue Alien and thought for a few moments, he then drew his wand and made a motion with it and incanted "Confundo," he then smiled in satisfaction as the little blue Alien visibly shivered. Once that happened Harry said "You want to accept Republic Credits for whatever Mister Qui-Gon Jin asks of you."

The little blue Alien replied "I want to accept Republic Credits for whatever Mister Qui-Gon Jin asks of me."

Harry smiled and said "Well Qui-Gon, go and make your purchases."

Qui-Gon looked at Harry and said "How did you do that? My Force Compulsion didn't work on him."

Harry shrugged and said "His species might be resistant to the Jedi Mind Trick, but they apparently haven't got an ounce of resistance against the basic Confundus charm."

Qui-Gon shuddered and said "You and that Sirius fellow are really beginning to show me up here, you know that?"

"Meh, it comes with the territory of being from an entirely different Galaxy. We do things differently than you back home." Harry said with a shrug.

"Still, it would be kind of nice if there was something we actually did better than you." Qui-Gon said.

"There is, you make better swords than we do. Best we have back home is the old fashioned variety with a metal blade." Harry said.

"Still, I think I best go make those purchases." Qui-Gon said, and he exited with the blue Alien following behind.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the quartet was on their way back to the ship, when Padme said to Harry, "That ability you used on the boy, you learned a lot more from it than simply his emotional state, didn't you?"<p>

"Yes Padme I did. There are two levels of that type of ability; the first is what is called a passive scan. That at best will only detect things like emotions, and surface thoughts. I am not quite at the level of detecting surface thoughts yet. The second however is the active scan, and it requires a wand and incantation for the person using it to be able to enact it. An active scan can detect everything that a passive scan can, plus it can also detect things such as subconscious thoughts, repressed memories, and even on occasion things such as magical potential or in this case Force Sensitivity." Harry explained.

Qui-Gon suddenly stopped walking and said "What did you just say?"

Harry shrugged and said "Yes, the kid is force sensitive, and I would seriously object if it was your plan to go back there and collect him so he could join your Jedi Order. I can't give you many details, other than to say that it would be a serious mistake if he became a Jedi."

"Unfortunately a particular candidate's acceptance or refusal into the order is not your or my call to make, but rather the call of the Jedi Council. And it is the purview of the Council to look into any and all potential inductee's." Qui-Gon explained.

Harry sighed and said "Can we at least get these supplies back to the ship?"

"Why don't you, Padme, and Jar Jar continue on to the ship, and I will return for the boy?" Qui-Gon temporized.

"And how are you going to pay for the boy?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean pay for the boy?" Qui-Gon asked.

But Padme got Harry's meaning instantly, "Oh god! He's a slave isn't he?"

"Yes Padme, he certainly is." Harry said.

"Okay then, Harry why don't you accompany me, while the others return to the ship." Qui-Gon again tried to temporize.

Harry actually screamed "NOT ON YOUR LIFE! I am not leaving Padme out here and defenseless."

"Why such a violent reaction for a simple handmaiden?" Qui-Gon asked in a contemplative tone, he looked at Padme contemplatively and slowly cautiously said "And why did the Queen request for this particular handmaiden to accompany us on the premise that the Queen wanted to learn about the planet."

He looked at Harry for a moment and then back at Padme, and said, "You have called her Padme several times now. I now seem to recall reading in the mission briefing that I was given that the Queen of Naboo's full title of station was 'Her Royal Highness, Queen Padme Naberrie Amidala of Naboo' which means you are the Queen, doesn't it?"

Padme sighed in resignation and Harry collapsed in on himself, "Padme, I'm sorry, I practically spoon fed him your real identity."

"Don't worry about it Harry, one of the things Jedi are trained to do is to investigate things they don't understand. He merely put the pieces of the puzzle that he had together, it's not your fault." Padme said in a soothing tone, she then looked at Qui-Gon and said "You need to understand that my identity is meant to be kept a secret, I almost never appear in the guise of Queen Amidala in public. This is done in order to protect me from would be assassins. So I hope you will honor that and keep my identity to yourself?"

"Yes, of course, but Harry is right, we cannot leave you out here without protection, we must make haste to the Ship," Qui-Gon said, he then continued saying "Once we are at the ship, I believe Harry and I will return to the town and see about acquiring that young man."

"Er, actually Qui-Gon, for that I would recommend you take Sirius with you. I have this nagging feeling that acquiring young Anakin is going to require a bit more potent of a charm than a simple Confundus Charm is capable of. I really don't want to dwell on it too much, and I am going on a hunch here, but I have this serious nagging feeling that it is probably going to require a serious casting of a Memory Charm." Harry explained.

"And what, pray tell is a Memory Charm?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Simplest answer is that it is a spell that targets a specific memory or memories and erases them from that person's mind. Unfortunately it is exceedingly difficult to cast, especially if you don't have intimate knowledge of the person you are casting it on, and exponentially more difficult if you are casting it on a memory that is exceptionally long, such as say the seven year-long enslavement of one particular boy and his mother?" Harry explained.

"And Sirius can do this?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I honestly haven't the foggiest idea if Sirius can pull that off, but he certainly has a better shot at it than I do. I only know the incantation for the spell. I have never actually witnessed the wand movement for the spell, so I couldn't even begin to cast it. And even if I could, there is no way I would be able to remove a seven year long memory from someone's mind without causing irreparable damage to that person and in all likelihood turning them into a mental vegetable," Harry snarked.

"Yes, well we'd best get moving." Qui-Gon said. And so they resumed their journey to the ship. Harry wasn't sure, but it seemed that the wind was beginning to pick up.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Okay I took a small liberty in this chapter and made it so Harry already knew the Muffliato Charm. I did this by having Sirius teach it to Harry off-camera once they had arrived on the space ship. I couldn't really in good conscience have Harry going into the Star Wars Universe knowing the future of the Star Wars Universe and NOT have a means of keeping his conversations at least somewhat private.


	3. Tatooine, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Star Wars. I only write this for my own enjoyment.

**Authors Note:** This chapter won't feature Harry or Padme all that much, please don't kill me for it XD

**Chapter 3: Tatooine, Pt. 2**

Padme couldn't believe what she was seeing. No, this was not possible, her ship, her beautiful gleaming platinum Star Cruiser… what had happened to it?

Qui-Gon was bewildered. These things aren't supposed to be possible; you can't simply change a starship's appearance like this in such a short period of time…

Jar Jar didn't know what was going on, but he thought the ship looked better this way.

As soon as they arrived, Harry knew that Sirius had an ulterior motive for wanting to stay behind. And he had to admit, the old dog did impeccable work when he put his mind to it. The ship they arrived in originally looked like a sleek silver jet of a futuristic design. Now however? Well it wasn't silver that was for sure. Instead it was colored Red and Gold, and it had the house crest of Gryffindor emblazoned all over it. This ship could no longer be called the Royal Vessel of Her Majesty the Queen of Naboo. No, it was now the Flag Ship of House Gryffindor.

Padme spun and looked at Harry, "What is the meaning of this?" she asked in a furious tone.

Harry shrugged and said "I have no idea, but if I had to guess, I would say this is my Godfather's idea of a way to relive his glory days in style."

"What do you mean his glory days? And how did he even pull this off?" Padme asked, still fuming.

"I don't know how he pulled it off, but I imagine it was probably a rather advanced usage of the coloring charm. As for what I meant about reliving his glory days? When he was at school he was a member in a group known as the Marauders. This group belonged to the House of Gryffindor. And that crest you can see on the ship, as well as the colors the ship now is, all are associated with House Gryffindor." Harry said, he then said "Also, I need to go and yell at him for using magic so casually on a ship that has a huge amount of technology inside it. He could have seriously damaged the ship's systems doing that." Harry said as he made his way towards the ship.

Padme actually shrieked "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Harry managed to locate Sirius relatively quickly, with Padme hot on his heels. Qui-Gon had gone off to make sure the technology was delivered to the right section of the ship. Jar Jar however was off being Jar Jar.<p>

"Heya Pup and Ma'am." Sirius said with a bright and chipper smile.

"Sirius, please tell me you weren't stupid enough to cast that charm on the ship from the inside of the ship?" Harry pleaded.

"Relax Pup. You're mum taught me all about how to do magic around technology and not cause undue damage to the technology. I was outside the ship while applying the new paintjob. By the way, what do you think?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly, I like it, but I think you're going to regret that particular decision once Padme here gets through with you." Harry said. He then turned to Padme and said "Milady, he is all yours." He then walked out of the room and cast a Muffliato charm on both Padme and Sirius. Sirius saw him cast it so it wasn't a problem, though Sirius did grimace when he did so.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Padme walked out of the room, found Harry and said "Well, your Godfather is going to fix what he did and make it so that the ship looks like its original self again."<p>

Harry nodded and said "You realize though, that he is going to keep doing that to ships until he manages to find one that he doesn't have to change back to its original form?"

Padme shrugged and said "Then perhaps someone should buy him his own ship."

"Yeah, but who would be crazy enough to give him a ship of his own. Plus he wouldn't even know where to begin when it comes to piloting such a thing." Harry said.

Padme looked thoughtful as she said "I think something can be arranged. Though I would rather it is your ship than his."

Harry blinked a few times and said "Uh… what?"

"I am offering, once this situation with the Trade Federation is resolved, to buy you a ship so that you would have an easier time getting back to your planet someday." Padme said.

Surprised at the offer Harry said "Thank you, but like Sirius, I wouldn't have any idea where to begin with piloting a star ship."

"Then we shall have to see about getting you lessons in such an occupation, shan't we?" Padme said with a bright smile.

Harry could only nod.

* * *

><p>Sirius was grumbling to himself outside in the high noon sun, while casting repeated special Marauder Custom Designed Finite Incantatem Spells on the exterior of the ship when Qui-Gon exited the ship and walked up to him.<p>

Qui-Gon gave the ship a surprised look, and then looked at Sirius and said "How in the name of the Force are you doing that? You've been out here less than 10 minutes and the ship already looks practically like it did when it rolled off the assembly line. Such a feat isn't humanly possible."

Sirius grumbled some more, then raised his wand and said "Magic can make many things that aren't normally humanly possible, possible." He then cast one final Finishing Charm and the job of cleaning the ship was finished.

Qui-Gon frowned and said "Such as?"

"Conjuration, Transfiguration, Apparition, Levitation, just to name a few." Sirius said. "Anyways, what brings you out here?"

"I need to go back into the town, and I was hoping you would accompany me, I need to fetch someone and Harry said your skills might come in handy. He said something about an Obliviation Charm." Qui-Gon explained.

"Did he now?" Sirius asked wondering what this man was playing at. Obliviation Charms were something not usually taught until N.E.W.T. Courses, so that explains why Harry wanted Sirius to cast the spell, but not why the spell was needed. "Did he happen to say why he felt that particular charm was necessary?"

"He seemed to believe that it would be necessary to retrieve this person because he felt the individual was being held in a form of enslavement. I don't know if that is actually true or not, but it is something I intend to investigate. However the boy in question happens to be Force Sensitive, and those who are Force Sensitive fall under the purview of the Jedi Council." Qui-Gon explained.

"And is there any reason you didn't help this lad while you were there the first time?" Sirius asked.

"Simply put, I had other things on my mind than the possibility that someone in my vicinity might be Force Sensitive. Harry was the one that made the discovery and he neglected to inform me until we were already half way back to the ship." Qui-Gon said.

'Now that is interesting. Normally Harry is the first one to help someone in need of help. I would have thought that if he encountered someone who was enslaved he would have helped them out of their enslavement. So there has to be something else at play here other than the kid being a slave who happens to be Force-Sensitive. I wonder what it is,' Sirius thought to himself.

He then looked at Qui-Gon and said "Did he give any particular reason for neglecting to inform you of his discovery?"

Qui-Gon nodded and said "He said that he thought it would be a mistake if the young man in question were to become a Jedi. I had to explain to him that it wasn't his call to make such a decision, only the Jedi Council is equipped to make such determinations."

Sirius frowned, 'Harry would only say something like that if the boy in question would go on to become a major player in the future of this world. Come on Sirius think. Who could this boy possibly be?'

"Do you by chance know the boy's name?" Sirius asked.

"Only his given name, Harry said he was called Anakin." Qui-Gon said.

Sirius wracked his brain for any bit of trivia that might help him… it took him several minutes and then he had his first big clue. He remembered a scene in the first Star Wars movie where Old Ben mentioned that a person named Anakin had been Luke Skywalkers father.

He thought for a few more minutes, and then he had the same horrifying sense of realization come upon him that had earlier that day come upon Harry. He recognized the beats of the oh so infamous Imperial March by John Williams, and recalled the horrifying quote "Luke! I am you Father!"

Sirius promptly fell flat on his rear end and actually screamed out "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Qui-Gon started at that reaction, "What, what is it?"

Sirius looked up at Qui-Gon and in a slightly horrified voice said "I really don't want to help you acquire this kid for the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon. I happen to agree with Harry that bad things will happen if I do."

"I really must insist." Qui-Gon said.

Sirius sighed and said, "Very well then. We might as well hurry on our way, cause the weather is starting to look like a storm is on its way, and I don't want to be caught in it."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>It was several minutes later that they were once again arriving at Watto's shop. When they did, Sirius was surprised by the creature that in his opinion looked like a large blue gnat. "You again, wadya want?" the creature asked.<p>

"We were wondering if young Anakin is available. We wanted to speak to him about something important." Qui-Gon started.

"Wadya want with Annie?" the Gnat asked.

"That is really between us and the boy." Qui-Gon said.

"The boy belongs to me, if you have business with him, you have business with me." The Gnat said.

Sirius took that as his cue. On their walk here Qui-Gon had explained how Harry had said that he suspected 7 years of this things memory would need to disappear. Sirius also suspected the memory of the boy's mother would have to be obliviated as well. Deciding that he didn't want to totally screw this poor creature up, he brandished his wand and cast "LEGILIMENS!"

The torrent of information he was able to acquire from this creatures mind basically confirmed what they had already suspected, the boy was indeed Anakin Skywalker. Plus it allowed him to find out where the boy had been living. He also discovered that this Watto creature habitually bet the boy in a dangerous sport called Podracing, and that the boy was the only human who could actually fly one of those racers.

After Sirius had discovered each and every area of this creature's life that involved the boy, he ended the legilimens assault. He promptly followed it by a second cast of "OBLIVIATE!"

The two casts on their own don't usually take all that long to pull off. However when used in combination with each other in order to take years of memories away from someone. Well the process can take several minutes to complete. And the shock to the system of the victim is often quite severe, in fact often times it is the shock to the system that causes most of the damage that is suffered when such is attempted, not the actual spell-work involved.

As soon as Sirius released Watto from the Obliviate spell, the bright blue creature promptly fell out of the air as his brain had stopped processing the commands necessary to keep him in flight. He also started drooling a little bit.

"Aww Crap." Sirius said.

Qui-Gon looked at the creature and said "What, what happened?"

"Best guess is that the shock to his system caused by my rapid use of both an massive Legilimency Probe, and an attempt to obliviate seven years of his life has short circuited his higher cognitive centers. He will be lucky if he recovers enough to be able to walk and talk after this. Odds are however he will be little more than a vegetable." Sirius said.

"What? I thought you could pull this off?" Qui-Gon said.

"This is actually one of the better results of such an extensive obliviation. The only other person I know of who has had such an extensive Obliviate Charm cast on them and come away from it mostly intact was Gilderoy Lockhart, and while he can still walk, and talk, he was rendered to a permanent state that is little better than a five year old child. When he first woke up after he was hit with the spell he had total amnesia. At least now he knows his name. Most such cases however are essentially brain dead." Sirius explained while simultaneously casting a few diagnostic charms on Watto. What he found confused him, this creatures biology was completely dissimilar to that of a human, so getting a proper reading on him was giving Sirius a headache. Eventually he was able to isolate the brain and sighed in relief; he looked up at Qui-Gon and said "He will be fine in a few hours."

Qui-Gon visibly relaxed at those words. Sirius then stood up and said "I also managed to acquire the boy's home address. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's," Qui-Gon said.

* * *

><p>A knocking sounded on the door of the Skywalker residence, Anakin rushed to the door while yelling "I'll get it Mom."<p>

"Okay dear." Shmi Skywalker said to her son.

When he opened the door he discovered two old men standing there, one he remembered from earlier that day in the shop, the other was unfamiliar to him. "Hello." He said to the two gentlemen.

Qui-Gon smiled at the young boy and said "Hello young man, do you mind if we come in, the weather isn't particularly hospitable out here, and we have some business to discuss with you and your family if that is alright."

"Mom, there are two men at the door that want to come in; they say they have something to discuss with us." Anakin shouted back to his mother.

Shmi walked into the entry hall and said "Well, let them in then, honestly, out in a sandstorm, people these days."

Sirius chuckled and said "It was his idea, not mine," indicating Qui-Gon.

Anakin moved aside to let the two men in, and once everyone was settled Shmi asked "Okay, so what is this all about?"

"Well Madam Skywalker, for starters we just paid a visit to Watto and brokered a deal that made it so that you and your boy are free and independent people." Sirius said by way of introduction.

Shmi had a confused look on her face, but didn't interrupt. Sirius looked at Qui-Gon and said "You're the one that had us come here, you might as well spill the beans Mister Jedi."

Shmi rapidly snapped her head to look at Qui-Gon and said "Jedi? What is this about?"

Qui-Gon grimaced and said "Ah, it seems that earlier today evidence was found that seems to indicate that your son is actually Force Sensitive. Normally instances of Force Sensitivity are discovered at birth and reported to the Jedi Order. May I inquire as to why this did not occur?"

"I've been a slave for most of my life. How am I supposed to know what the doctors in the service of the Hutt Cartel do and do not report to the Jedi Order?" Shmi said.

Qui-Gon grimaced. It was true that the Hutt Cartel had little regard for the rulings of the Galactic Republic or the Jedi Council, "May I inquire who the father of the child was?"

"There was no father." Shmi said simply.

Qui-Gon nodded his head in acceptance, however Sirius said "Wait, what do you mean there was no father? And why are you nodding your head like that Qui-Gon? Are you trying to tell me that you conceived that kid while still a virgin? And Qui-Gon you seriously find nothing odd with that statement?"

Shmi and Qui-Gon both got funny looks on their faces at his comments, but it was Shmi who with a bit of a blush responded with "Yes Sir, that is exactly what I am telling you."

Sirius promptly put his fingers in his ears and began humming out "La De Da… I did not just hear you say that…. La De Dum."

This was causing Anakin to chuckle, but Shmi was glaring most angrily at Sirius. Qui-Gon however was looking at Sirius with a mix of crossness and curiosity. He decided to be bold and ask "Sirius, why are you so opposed to the idea that Madam Skywalker conceived her son without the aid of a person of the male gender?"

Sirius shot Qui-Gon a glare and said "A.) Because reproduction in the human species requires both a male and a female in order to work. B.) Because I've heard of something like this happening before, and I really don't need this kid to be destined for what the product of that previous birth ended up being destined for."

"Oh, and what kind of destiny was that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"That is not something I am prepared to reveal, at least not without confirming my suspicions about the situation with Harry." Sirius said.

"Ah yes, I forgot, those movies the two of you keep mentioning." Qui-Gon said.

"Yeah, I've only seen two of them. Harry has seen all three." Sirius explained. "As such I don't know as much about the topic as he does. Plus I suspect Harry has some knowledge that may not directly come from the movies as well."

"While this is all well and truly fascinating, what does it have to do with us?" Shmi asked.

Qui-Gon nodded and said "I would like to offer your son the opportunity to come to Coruscant to learn at the Jedi Temple."

"MOM Can I? Please? CAN I, HUH?" Anakin asked brightly.

"Annie I don't know, this is an awfully big change he is asking you to make." Shmi said while looking at her son concernedly.

"Ma'am, it wouldn't just be Anakin that would be coming with us. When I said we made arrangements so that you were no longer slaves, I meant that you were no longer going to be looked after here either. As such I must insist that you come with us to Coruscant as well." Sirius said.

"Sirius, what did you do?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Qui-Gon, it would have been more difficult to remove the memory of just the boy from Watto's mind. If I hadn't also removed the memory of the mother as well the odds of severe mental damage would have been increased significantly. Even still removing seven years of a person's memory and having them walk away from it with the ability to still function on their own is no small miracle." Sirius said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Shmi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a bit more complicated than what I just said, all sorts of arithmantic principles and everything, but it basically boils down to the fact that the little gnat no longer even remembers your names." Sirius said with a shrug.

"But our names and information are in his datapads where he keeps the ledgers! Surely that will jog his memory." Shmi said.

"Nope, the magic of the spell will erase them from those datapads as well; truly one of the more substantial pieces of magic in existence." Sirius said with a shrug, "Not as powerful as a Fidelius Charm, but pretty darn close."

"You can't just do that! You've robbed us of our lives here! What are we supposed to do now?" Shmi asked.

"Like I said, I am asking you to come with us to Coruscant. We are on good terms with the current regent of Naboo. I am sure once her own difficulties are taken care of, she would be willing to assist you with your own." Sirius said with a smile.

"SIRIUS! You can't just hand out favors like that." Qui-Gon said.

"I wasn't the one making the offer. Padme had a bit of a shouting match at me earlier in the afternoon. She also made sure to inform me that if you cornered me and had me help you in acquiring a young man for some purpose, I was to make sure that the child's family made it safely to Coruscant as well, and that the Queen would reward me most handsomely for doing so." Sirius shrugged.

Qui-Gon looked mutinous but held his tongue. Sirius suspected that he knew the other bit of information that Padme had inadvertently let slip when she was berating him for defacing her ship.

With the storm raging outside it was mutually decided that Qui-Gon and Sirius would spend the night at the Skywalker residence and that the quartet would make the return journey back to the Queens ship in the morning.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on Tatooine, a mysterious ship had landed on a rocky outcropping. From within this ship a man in a dark cloak emerged. He brought with him several seeker droids that were designed to seek out both Force Users and the bio-signature of Queen Amidala. He sent them off in search of the Queen.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning as the quartet was making their way back to the ship; a seeker droid came upon them, emitted a few beeps and started moving away from them relatively quickly.<p>

Qui-Gon seeing what it had done immediately ignited his lightsaber and began running after it at a rather impressive speed in Sirius' opinion; however there was no bloody way that he was going to catch it before it did whatever it was meant to do. Honestly Sirius wasn't sure HE could stop it before it did what it was meant to do. However withdrawing his wand, he took careful aim at the droid, making sure to avoid Qui-Gon in his aim, charged only the barest amount of energy into the spell and exclaimed "CONFRINGO!" as the beam of intense heat shot out of the wand, he yelled at Qui-Gon "DUCK!"

Qui-Gon, having initiated all of his combat reflexes and battle senses felt the intense beam of heat coming at him from behind and realized that whatever it was, it was a lot more intense than a Blaster Bolt, he immediately dived out of the way of it.

The beam hit the droid square, for a few seconds it looked like it didn't do anything… but then in a burst of immense heat the droid exploded in liquid molten scrap all over the street.

"BLOODY HELL!" Sirius exclaimed. "And here I was holding back on my magic. You people must not have ever heard of a Nuclear Bomb before?"

Qui-Gon, cautiously lifting his head looked at the destruction on the street and then back at Sirius and said "What did you say?"

"Where I come from, that particular curse at the power level I used would have rendered the object into scrap metal. Not this. This is the result of that curse being used on technology created by a civilization that has no experience with Thermo-Nuclear War. Or alternatively it would have happened if I had used the curse at full power on technology that HAD experienced Thermo-Nuclear War. This is wholly unacceptable." Sirius said.

"Nuclear Bombs haven't been used in the Republic in several hundred years. There just isn't any need." Qui-Gon said.

"Regardless, whatever that droid was doing, we best get back to the ship A.S.A.P. it was probably on the lookout for us, or more likely your precious Queen." Sirius said.

"Right," Qui-Gon said, getting himself up off the ground. He and the others made as quick speed as they could to the ship.

* * *

><p>As they were on the final approach to the ship, they heard a speeder approaching them from behind. Sirius said "RUN!" to Anakin and Shmi, who needed no urging to get back to the ship. Meanwhile Sirius whipped around to see what was approaching.<p>

Qui-Gon had also whipped around and had ignited his lightsaber, he said to Sirius, "Get to the ship, get it into the air, I will hold whoever that is off."

"Like hell." Sirius said.

Suddenly a main in black robes jumped off the speeder as it sped off into the distance, while in midair he ignited a double bladed red lightsaber and Sirius said "Oh come on!" aimed his wand at the man and thought 'Levicorpus' at the black robed man. Thankfully, because he had made the incantation nonverbally, and because this individual had not been expecting this particular mode of attack, the spell landed and the individual was promptly lifted out of his aerial somersault by his ankles where he was promptly dangled futilely struggling to try to get free.

"Qui-Gon, now that he is incapacitated, I think the better part of valor is that we both make for the ship, and get it into the air and flee the scene of battle post haste. Do you not agree?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, quite." Qui-Gon said. The two men then turn tail and ran leaving their dark robed assailant behind struggling to right himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Something I always wondered. If Severus Snape invented the spells that were in the Half-Blood Princes 6th Year Potions Text Book, then how did Sirius and James learn how to cast them? And you can bloody well bet I am going to be abusing the fact that they apparently DID know how to cast them.


End file.
